Der Kuchen ist Schuld
by Ani-chan2
Summary: Tsuzuki hat fürchterliche Zahnschmerzen, aber panische Angst vor dem Zahnarzt. Hisoka muss mit zum


Der Kuchen ist Schuld   
  
Kapitel 1/2  
  
Fandom: Yami no Matsuei  
  
Pairing: kein sehr originelles -.-  
  
Warnings: lemon/lime, angst (vor was? Lest selber!)  
  
Disclaimer: Ja, wie immer. Nix gehört mir, Geld wär zwar schön, ich krieg aber trotzdem keins. Ich leih mir die Charas nur aus, lass sie leiden und bring sie dann wieder zurück...  
  
Rating: was weiß ich. *sich.da.noch.nie.mit.beschäftigt.hat* Wer's lesen will, den hält so was auch nicht davon ab.^^"  
  
Widmung: diesmal nicht... vielleicht fällt mir ja noch was ein^^  
  
Kommentar: Tja, so eine Story entsteht wenn die Autorin   
  
1. aufgrund dieser nervenden Hitze nicht schlafen kann   
  
2. tierische Zahnschmerzen plus Kopfschmerzen hat   
  
3. weit und breit keine Aspirin in Sicht sind   
  
4. die Mutter zu faul ist, zur Apotheke zu fahren und   
  
5. sich tierisch langweilt, da die Ideen für ne gescheite Fortsetzung der Musikstunde fehlen.  
  
„Wow, ist das echt für mich?"   
  
Mit glänzenden Augen betrachtete Tsuzuki das Stück Apfeltorte, welches auf seinem Schreibtisch stand.   
  
„Ja", meinte Hisoka, der neben ihm stand, mit einem Grinsen.   
  
In der letzten Zeit war sein Kollege immer so still gewesen.   
  
Doch zum Glück wusste der grünäugige Junge, mit welchen Mitteln man „das Faultier des Enma-cho" wieder glücklich machen konnte.   
  
Voller Freude stürzte sich der dunkelhaarige auf den Kuchen.   
  
Ein Lächeln legte sich auf Hisokas Lippen.   
  
Ja, Tsuzuki war so leicht zu durchschauen!   
  
Und sein strahlendes Gesicht erst...-richtig süß. Argh! Schnell wurden die Gedanken verbannt.   
  
Zur Ablenkung studierte der Jüngere schon einmal die Akten über den nächsten Fall.   
  
So richtig konzentrieren konnte er sich aber nicht...  
  
Tsuzuki unterdessen stopfte in einem wahnsinns Tempo die süßen Sachen in sich hinein.   
  
Was war denn heute mit Hisoka los?   
  
Er war doch sonst nicht so fürsorglich...  
  
Seine Gedanken kreisten noch immer um den Jungen, als ihn ein stechender Schmerz ruckartig wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückholte.   
  
„Autsch", fluchte er und hielt sich seine Wange.   
  
Wo kamen denn auf einmal diese grausigen Kopfschmerzen her?   
  
Unbewusst hatte Tsuzuki seine Augen zusammen gekniffen.   
  
Als er diese vorsichtig wieder öffnete, blickte er direkt in die klaren grünen Augen seines Gegenübers.   
  
Oh Gott,   
  
dieser Blick,   
  
diese Augen,   
  
diese......   
  
Kopfschmerzen!   
  
Für einen kurzen Moment versagten seine gesamten Kräfte und der Dunkelhaarige sackte in sich zusammen. [Ok, ich übertreib gerne^^"]  
  
Ein weiteres Mal schloss er seine Lider und bereitete sich innerlich schon auf den harten Aufprall vor.   
  
Doch statt des harten Erdbodens fühlte er mit einem Mal weichen Stoff an seinem Gesicht. Mhm, wie gut das roch! So vertraut, was war das bloß?   
  
Von einem Moment auf den anderen fiel es dem Todesengel wie Schuppen von den Augen: Hisoka!   
  
Für kurze Zeit konnte er keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen.   
  
Er wollte nur noch weit weg von der Realität, die Schmerzen einfach vergessen.   
  
Unbewusst krallte Tsuzuki sich an dem anderen fest.  
  
„Uh, bist du schwer!", stellte der Hellhaarige unterdessen fest und stützte mit Mühe und Not den kraftlosen Körper.   
  
Mit einem gemurmelten „Entschuldigung" richtete sich der Süßfanatiker auf und verließ schwankend das Arbeitszimmer.   
  
Puh!   
  
Erst einmal ein paar Tabletten gegen die Kopfschmerzen.   
  
Nach einem nicht enden wollenden Gang in Richtung Arztzimmer klopfte Tsuzuki matt gegen die Tür.   
  
Keine Antwort.   
  
Na toll, ausgerechnet heute war keiner da!   
  
Sein Blick fiel auf die Uhr an seinem linken Handgelenk. Mittagspause!   
  
Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein...   
  
Na ja, dann würde er sich die Medikamente eben selbst holen.   
  
Schließlich war das hier eindeutig ein Notfall!   
  
Noch immer rieb der schwarzhaarige seine Wange.   
  
Wieso hörte das nur nicht mehr auf?  
  
Zur gleichen Zeit saß Hisoka noch immer ein wenig irritiert im Büro und ließ das Geschehene wieder und wieder Revue passieren.   
  
Das war total untypisch für Tsuzuki gewesen.   
  
Er war zwar ein Tollpatsch, aber einfach so zusammenzuklappen?   
  
Nein, da steckte doch mehr dahinter!   
  
Aber freiwillig würde er es wohl kaum erzählen.   
  
Schließlich war der Hellhaarige noch immer nur ein Kind für ihn und würde es wohl auch ewig bleiben.   
  
Hisoka kämpfte mit seinen Gefühlen.   
  
Warum nur war er nicht später gestorben?   
  
Warum bloß musste er Muraki begegnen?   
  
Wie schon so oft stieg sein riesiger Hass gegenüber dem Arzt in ihm hoch.   
  
Arzt.   
  
Durfte der Typ sich überhaupt so nennen?   
  
Mörder würde es doch viel besser treffen!  
  
In diesem Moment klopfte es schwach an der Tür.   
  
Erschrocken fuhr der Junge herum und erblickte Tsuzuki, welcher mit blassem Gesicht an den Rahmen gelehnt dastand. „Ich wollt nur sagen, dass ich mich kurz hinlege", kam es kurzatmig von dem Älteren. [Leser: hey, der hat keine Herzbeschwerden, sondern stinknormale Kopfschmerzen! Autorin: *drop*....äh..., aber dafür ganz schlimme! Leser: schlechte Ausrede -.-]  
  
„Mach doch, was du willst!" Hisoka versuchte, möglichst gleichgültig zu klingen.   
  
Er wusste, dass Nachfragen keinen Sinn gemacht hätte.   
  
Tsuzuki zog einen Schmollmund und verließ den Raum wieder.   
  
Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag grübelte er über seinen Partner nach.   
  
Erst die Sache mit dem Kuchen und jetzt ließ er ihn ohne Fragen gehen.   
  
Vielleicht machte sich der Junge wirklich Sorgen um ihn...  
  
Nein, ausgeschlossen!   
  
Doch nicht Hisoka, immerhin hatte der genug eigene Probleme.   
  
Aber eventuell doch?   
  
Argh, er dachte schon wieder viel zu viel nach!   
  
Sein Kopf machte sich durch ein Stechen wieder bemerkbar.  
  
„Mist", fluchte Tsuzuki und beschleunigte seine Schritte, soweit dies möglich war.   
  
Momentan wollte er werde denken, noch essen, sondern einfach nur schlafen!   
  
Ein paar Tage später hatte sich der Zustand des Todesengels noch immer nicht gebessert.  
  
Langsam sorgte er im Enma-cho für heftiges Getuschel und Spekulationen, immerhin hatte der Schwarzhaarige seit geraumer Zeit kein Essen mehr zu sich genommen.   
  
Seiner Meinung nach würde das die Schmerzen nur verschlimmern.   
  
Auch Hisoka fing an, sich echte Sorgen zu machen, was er aber natürlich nicht zugab.   
  
So kam es, dass er Watari um Hilfe bat.  
  
Immerhin kannte dieser sich ein wenig mit Heilmitteln aus.   
  
Zugegeben, ein bisschen Eigennutz war schon dabei.  
  
Schließlich durften Todesengel nur zu zweit arbeiten und das bedeutete, dass Hisoka im Moment nicht viel, abgesehen von Recherchen, tun konnte.  
  
Unerledigte Aufträge häuften sich von Tag zu Tag und Konoe wurde ebenfalls immer unruhiger.  
  
Mit einem leisen Klicken wurde die große Holztür zu Tsuzukis Zimmer geöffnet.  
  
Ein gelber Schopf wurde neugierig durch den Spalt geschoben und sah sich interessiert um.   
  
Was für ein riesiger Raum!   
  
Aber so kahl, fast schon steril, eingerichtet.  
  
Kaum zu glauben, dass hier ein aufgedrehter, immer scherzender Todesengel lebte.  
  
Na ja, es hieß doch, dass jeder Mensch zwei Seiten hätte...   
  
Noch einmal ließ der Chemiker seinen Blick über die weißen Wände schweifen, bevor er das Zimmer gänzlich betrat. Langsam näherte er sich dem Bett, welches unter einem großen, mit eisblauen Vorhängen verdeckten, Fenster stand.   
  
„Hey, Tsuzuki, bist du wach?", fragte er leise, schon fast flüsternd.  
  
Ein desinteressiertes „Hmmm..." kam von dem noch halb schlafenden.   
  
Kurz darauf wurden die Lider zaghaft gehoben und legte klare, leicht müde, amethystfarbene Augen frei.  
  
„Watari?", kam es erstaunt von dem Angesprochnen, welcher hastig versuchte, sich aufrecht hinzusetzen. „Wer sonst?", stellte der Besucher eine wenig geschickte Gegenfrage und lächelte freundlich.   
  
Einige Minuten des Schweigens entstanden, bis letztlich Watari wieder das Wort ergriff.   
  
„Hisoka meinte, ich solle dich mal untersuchen, also los. Mund auf!", meinte er fröhlich.   
  
Ein leises Knurren war zu vernehmen.   
  
„Hisoka? Warum da...?" weiter kam Tsuzuki nicht, denn schon wurde sein Mund mehr oder weniger sanft aufgedrückt.   
  
„Hmm... mit deinem Hals scheint alles in Ordnung zu sein", erklärte der Blondschopf.   
  
/das hätte ich dir auch so sagen können.../   
  
Dem Dunkelhaarigen behagte gar nicht, was hier mit ihm gemacht wurde.   
  
Er hatte Ärzte noch nie leiden können, ganz besonders Zahnä...   
  
Wieder konnte seine Gedanken nicht zu Ende führen, da der Mann, auf dessen Schulter wie üblich seine Hauseule saß, plötzlich freudig rief „Ich hab's! Ich weiß jetzt, was dir fehlt!"   
  
Freudig strahlte er seinen Patienten an.   
  
Dann verfinsterte sich seine Miene plötzlich.   
  
Tsuzuki ahnte Schlimmes.   
  
In einem wesentlich ernsteren Ton fuhr er fort: „Ich kann verstehen, das du das folgende nicht hören willst, aber es gibt keine andere Möglichkeit, deine Schmerzen loszuwerden."   
  
Er seufzte und hörte Hisokas Partner schwer schlucken.  
  
Nach einer weiteren Zeit des Schweigens meinte Watari letztendlich leise: „Du hast leider ein riesiges Loch in deinem Backenzahn. So, wie es aussieht, wirst du zum Arzt gehen müssen..."   
  
Betroffen senkte er den Kopf.   
  
Der Blonde kannte Tsuzuki lange genug, um zu wissen, was diesem gefiel und wovor er sich fürchtete.   
  
Zu letzterem zählte eindeutig ein Zahnarztbesuch.  
  
„Das ist...nicht...dein Ernst, oder Watari?", wurde der Chemiker panisch und doch hoffnungsvoll, dass all dies nur ein Scherz war, gefragt.   
  
Er hob seinen Kopf und sah direkt in die weit aufgerissenen Augen seines Gegenübers.   
  
Ein leichtes Schuldgefühl breitete sich in ihm aus.   
  
Auf der anderen Seite hatte er ja nur die Wahrheit gesagt...   
  
Als Tsuzuki den geknickten Blick des Eulenbesitzers registrierte, wurde ihm mit einem Mal klar, dass es sich hier um die Realität handelte.  
  
Obwohl- es konnte doch immer noch ein sehr realer Alptraum sein, oder?   
  
Wenn es tatsächlich einer war, so wollte der Todesengel schleunigst aufwachen.   
  
Langsam wurde das alles wieder viel zu viel für seinen Kopf und der altbekannte und verfluchte Schmerz kehrte hämmernd zurück.   
  
Verdammt, warum hörte das nicht mehr auf?   
  
Unbewusst krümmte sich der Dunkelhaarige auf seinem Bett.   
  
Dass dort noch jemand neben ihm saß, bekam er nur noch am Rande mit.   
  
Immer heftiger wurden die Schmerzen, die sich wie Messerstiche anfühlten und immer schneller drehte sich alles um ihn herum, wie in einem Karussell, das ihn nicht mehr freigeben wollte.  
  
Noch immer unruhig zitternd wälzte Tsuzuki sich von einer Seite auf die andere, hielt seine Finger krampfhaft fest in seinen Haaren vergraben, als könnten diese ihn davor bewahren, den Verstand zu verlieren.  
  
Mit ungläubigen, verzweifelten Blicken saß Watari unterdessen auf der Bettkante und beobachtete die Situation.   
  
Er wusste ja, wie viel Angst der andere hatte, aber dass es SO extrem ist, hatte er nicht geahnt.   
  
Immer wieder hilfesuchend sah er in Richtung der großen Tür, in der Hoffnung, dass jemand hereinkommen würde.   
  
Jedoch geschah nichts dergleichen.   
  
Nach einigen Minuten, welche ihm ewig lang vorkamen, bemühte der Chemiker sich ein weiteres Mal, seine Gedanken zu sammeln.   
  
Kurze Zeit später klopfte es nervös an der Zimmertür und eine aufgebrachte Person stürmte in den Raum.  
  
Ich weiß, das ist eine ungünstige Stelle zum unterbrechen, aber ich gehe mal davon aus, dass sich   
  
99% der Leser sowieso vorstellen können, wer da jetzt ins Zimmer kommt...   
  
Mann, da bin ich ja mal wieder weit gekommen -.-" Eigentlich sollte die ganze Geschichte ein Teil werden, aber so langsam wird es immer mehr und mehr... Das Schreiben fällt mir total leicht und den nächsten Teil hab ich auch schon fast fertig O.ô (irgendwas ist faul an dieser Story^.^)   
  
Hoffentlich hatt es euch gefallen^^ Über Reviews freue ich mich immer! So, bis zum nächsten Teil. Mata ne, Ani_chan 


End file.
